1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an evaluation technique and especially relates to a storage medium, an information processing device, and a management method for managing a trial license of an application program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various application programs are installed and used in electronics such as a personal computer and a smart phone. A distribution form of the application programs is changing from a form by recording a file in various storage mediums to a form by downloading a file from a server via such as the Internet. An application program is distributed to many users for trial use such that users can find a highly useful application program. For example, other than an authorized version for sale, a program with a limit called “a demonstration version” is distributed. Taking convenience for a program provider and a user into consideration, it is preferable that the users use an authorized program, not a demonstration version (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).